Forum:Disabling Text Rich Editor
Only a madman would still want Rich Text Editor. To address Gutsy's comment, it should pointed out again that RTE does not allow you to edit templates unless you click source mode, a button that will continue to go unnoticed. This feature has caused a lot of problems and annoyances to the community. Learning wiki-editing is piece of cake at first; all you need is copy-paste skillz and make little adjustments here and there through process of trial and error. Trust me, the entire community will benefit from not having this feature. @Tuckerscreator: I totally forgot about that... :O — subtank (7alk) 13:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) @RRH, I meant what is better for the new users as well. Besides, it's not like everyone here will actually visit this forum and vote. @Subtank, I think I know what you mean. But, I honestly don't know what the huge problem is. I mean, if people don't like it, they can just turn it off. I don't really see how it can hinder one's editing. :It's a hindrance in the sense that you need to repeatedly tell users that RTE sucks and that they can switch it off via . Mind you, RTE users, being human as they are, will ignore this advice at some point. They will return to the same person they normally consult their problem with, only to have the same advice given and later ignored... and it repeats... and repeats... and repeats. Wikia, introducing dysfunctional features and proud of it. — subtank (7alk) 13:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) @Gutsy: As per my good friend Richard, "community can input their feelings on the issue." RTE, like Subtank, causes numerous problems for the users of Halo Fanon and may lead to a poor formatted articles and then leads to flaming which us here at Halo Fanon are attempting to prevent (Speculation). @Nano: Shut up. @Subtank: I understand and respect your opinion, but I don't agree with it. Maybe you need a vacation >.> :Like I said before, refrain from unconstructive comments. ::I think both of you need to stop your bickering and discuss this in a mature and refined manner.--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 14:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::RRH: I'm being mature, Nanosoldier is being an unconstructive user. Out of curiosity, would it be possible to set the standard editor as default for all new users/I.P's, and allow the Rich Text Editor to be manually enabled? That way the newer users can see what additional features the standard editor gives as opposed to the old one, and should they for some (God-only-knows-what) reason decided that the RTE is more to their tastes, than they could enable that and be happy. :Nope. Had that option been available, this forum wouldn't be created. :( — subtank (7alk) 13:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that's a really good idea. =) :::That sounds really odd, to be honest. I'd say just ask a member of wikia staff (in case you haven't already, I haven't heard any of the precursor discussions leading up to this forum) if it was at all possible to do so, and if is not, then I'll just side support. Blade bane ::::It's like in reverse. It could work for everyone. =) :::::That is not possible. People have often asked this in Wikia Central and the staff simply said no. It's like setting Monobook skin as the default instead of Oasis; it's not possible. The only option is either having it or not having it at all. — subtank (7alk) 14:11, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's a rather stupid system then if Wikia won't let you do it. If it works for everyone, it should be used. =/ :::::::The Wikia management never fails to find ways to disappoint it's community then. How disheartening. Thanks for the answers anyway, Subs Blade bane ::::::::There is this one way that I have not tested yet... implementing it, however, would just get me blocked globally by Wikia, a risk I would rather avoid. — subtank (7alk) 14:19, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I'd prefer to have my favorite admin unbanned... =) I am just wondering. What is the RTE, anyways? I don't recall knowing what the Rich Text Editor looks like.--''Shade'' 00:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Click. — subtank (7alk) 13:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh... I used to use that as a newbie, but since the death of Monaco... no longer used... I'll support, unless that means it will delete the tools at the top of the editing screen in monobook?--''Shade'' 19:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Just to inform everyone that RTE has been disabled. An updated RTE, as outlined in this blog will be available to wikis if they wish to test it out. — subtank (7alk) 00:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Voting on the removal of the Rich Text Editor Support (15) #As per above. #If I remember correctly, Ladylaconia has turned off Rich Text Editor on her own profile, Gutsy. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) #Per 118. Spartan 112 05:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC) # #hahahaha'no''' #--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 13:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) #— subtank (7alk) 13:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) #I can't stand the RTE, for many of the reasons S-118 stated.A.O.A., Administrator of Ace Combat Fanon 14:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) #Since the only options provided are deal with it or don't, I think the majority of users would agree that the standard editor is superior. Setting that as standard is appealing to the widest amount of visitors. #Because wikia is only rarely capable of doing anything that would actually benefit it's community, I say we get rid of these useless things whenever we can. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 16:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) #Wholly in support of getting rid of RTE. #Definitely. RTE impared me until recently when I was told about it found it. I was often annoyed when writing a long comment and forgetting to write "text=" in my template, and being unable to change it. Yeah. #About as rich as a stale ass moldy bar of chocolate. CT Sig small #Dump it! Is that even possible though? If so, I would love to do so with my wiki, also. I feel as though this is one of their countless demonstrations of disregard towards their veteran editors. If it was up to me, we'd still be using Monaco, and their would be no controversy. In fact, everything would remain in it's previous, perfect state. Wikia really needs to lessen their grip on our wikis. Down with totalitarianism!--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) #I'm sure you know what you're doing, so go ahead and ditch it. After two years of using the basic format, RTE proved to just look confusing and ugly while I work on articles. #I currently support the deletion as long as it means we don't lose the tools at the top of the editing screen in Monobook...--''Shade'' 19:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Neutral (0) Against (2) #As per my opinion. ::Gutsy, I think you're still missing the point. True, if users dislike the RTE, they can turn it off, but new users have no clue it exists, so then they a) grip that things are wrong, or b) make articles look horrible. We (mostly Subs) tell them to turn off RTE, and they don't, so it continues. In the end, RTE makes it more difficult for new users to write on the site. I still can't understand precisely why you're voting against this plan, as it seems like you're only reason is you like the RTE --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 17:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I think his opinion is fair and legitimate. No reason for us to impose our opinion onto others. :) — subtank (7alk) 18:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Subtank. I respect your opinion too. =) #Is removing it really the only solution? Just modify the welcome message for new users advising them about the R.T.E, I doubt removing the feature entirely is a good solution, hell, I use both the RTE and basic to edit. Phalanx Actual 00:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::This is a good idea, it could work for everyone. =) :::I'll just quote this, "RTE users, being human as they are, will ignore this advice at some point. They will return to the same person they normally consult their problem with, only to have the same advice given and later ignored... and it repeats... and repeats... and repeats." — subtank (7alk) 13:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC)